L'Ennemi de l'Intérieur
by BlackLullabies
Summary: Rêve et réalité sont-ils si opposés ? Ne peuvent-ils pas se rejoindre à un moment ou un autre ? Draco Malfoy rêve. Il rêve de Quidditch et de magie. Et c'est pour cela qu'on l'a interné. Ses deux amis, Tate et Violet, l'écoutent jour après jour leur raconter une histoire à propos d'une école nommée Poudlard. Mais si on tentait de guérir Draco à propos de quelque chose de réel ?
1. Bienvenue à Westfield

Résumé : Rêve et réalité sont-ils si opposés ? Ne peuvent-ils pas se rejoindre à un moment ou un autre ?

Draco Malfoy rêve. Il rêve de soleil, de vitesse, de Quidditch et de magie. Et c'est pour cela qu'on l'a interné dans l'asile de Westfield. Ses deux amis, Tate et Violet, l'écoutent jour après jour leur raconter ses histoires surnaturels sur une école nommée Poudlard.

Mais si on tentait de guérir Draco à propos de quelque chose de réel ? Et si Draco, Violet et Tate fuyaient et cherchaient à rejoindre cet univers magique. Et si tout cela les conduisait à faire de grandes découvertes.

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer :<span> l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse et formidable J.K Rowling. Les personnages de Tate et Violet m'appartiennent ( j'ai juste reprit leurs prénoms de American Horror Story)

* * *

><p>Playlist<p>

01. The Quidditch Match – John Williams. 02. Flickers – Son Lux. 03. Black Lullabies -Black Lullabies. 04. Dominique – Sœur Sourire. 05. Moon On My Mind - Frankie Rose

* * *

><p>L'Ennemi de l'Intérieur<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Bienvenue à Westfield

* * *

><p>Le souffle chaud qui met du baume au cœur. Les drapeaux colorés qui bougent au gré du vent. Les exclamations encourageantes de la foule. Cet apaisement quand on voit tout le monde sourire ou rigoler autour de soi mais aussi de sentir que tu es dans le même état d'hébétude. Quoi de plus magnifique ? C'était agréable, c'était paisible.<p>

Sentir le vent s'infiltrer partout et tirer les traits alors que l'on prend de la vitesse et que l'on s'élève vers le ciel. Un ciel bleu. Laisser chaque rayon de soleil imprégner chaque pore de sa peau.

Être finalement bousculé par un membre de l'équipe adverse et revenir au jeu. Sentir le balai volant entre ses cuisses, pas la chose la plus agréable au monde.

Draco leva les yeux et vit Potter faisant des allés et retour, cherchant le vif d'or, les yeux plissés à cause du soleil. Le blond fit un tour du terrain, examinant chaque parcelle. Le moment agréable était passé, c'était le tour de la compétition à présent. Fini de se laisser bercer, il devait agir.

Un scintillement le fit réagir au quart de tour et il fonça vers sa nouvelle cible. Potter aussi l'avait remarqué. Ils étaient face à face, le vif d'or se trouvant entre eux deux. Draco sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans la poitrine. Il revivait grâce à l'adrénaline. Il tendit le bras, accéléra encore.

Le vif d'or bougea alors et prit un peu plus son envol. Ni Draco ni Potter n'eurent le temps de réagir et de changer de trajectoire. Ils foncèrent l'un dans l'autre et commencèrent à chuter.

Draco essayait d'agiter les bras et de se rattacher à son balai mais la seule chose qui était a porté de mains était la poitrine de Potter. La sensation de chute n'était pas agréable. Il avait cette impression que chacun de ses organes faisaient du yo-yo dans son corps.

La chute dura longtemps. Trop longtemps. L'atterrissage ne venait pas. Draco, qui ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé les yeux les rouvrit et constata qu'il n'était pas en train de tomber et qu'il se trouvait encore moins sur un terrain de Quidditch.

Les battements de son cœur étaient toujours trop rapides. Il se sentait poisseux et sale. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était assez petite. Il n'y avait qu'un lit dans lequel il était allongé. Les quatre murs qui l'entouraient était tellement crasseux qu' il n'osait pas s'en approcher.

Draco écarta la couverture marron et en laine qui le recouvrait et posa ses pieds au sol. Il se gratta le bras un instant puis bailla à s'en faire détacher la mâchoire. Il entendit un craquement et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un grand homme en uniforme d'infirmier. Il s'approcha du jeune homme pour l'examiner.

Le blond ne faisait même plus attention aux différents infirmiers qui venaient le voir chaque jour. C'était tous les mêmes pour lui. Ils étaient juste là pour l'attacher, le surveiller et veiller à ce qu'il prenne ses médicaments.

- T'as encore pissé dans ton slip Malfoy, grogna t-il. Lève-toi.

Draco obéit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit dans cet était mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Son Marcel crasseux lui retombait sur les cuisses mais on pouvait voir son slip, qui était blanc au début, tout poisseux de sa propre urine. Son matelas était d'ailleurs dans le même état. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer.

L'infirmier le tira vers l'extérieur de la chambre. Le sol du couloir était glacé sous les pieds nus de Draco. Le grésillement des néons était devenu une habitude pour tous les patients de l'asile de Westfield. Ils ne s'en formalisaient même plus et n'y faisaient plus attention. L'homme lia les mains de Draco et lui fit traverser le long couloir sans fenêtre qui reliait de nombreuses cellules entre elles.

Draco regarda l'homme détacher les clés de sa ceinture et ouvrir la porte blindée. De l'autre coté se trouvait la salle de bain commune. L'infirmier détacha le jeune homme blond puis se décala vers un recoin de la pièce tandis que Draco enlevé lentement son Marcel et son slip sale, les mains tremblantes. Ici, il ne fallait surtout pas être pudique. Son corps était squelettique et extrêmement pale. Il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis une éternité et ne mangeait jamais à sa faim.

Il s'avança vers le cabinet de douche. Pas de porte bien sûr, ils étaient tout le temps surveillés. Il actionna la douche et un fin filet d'eau froide dégoulina du tuyau. Draco sentit son corps se rétracter et ses poils se dresser. Il lui fallait toujours un temps d'adaptation avant d'apprécier de prendre une douche. Il prit en main le savon qui se trouvait au sol et commença à le passer sur tout son corps. Il frotta fort, jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge pour enlever toute la crasse qui le maculait.

Draco sortit de la cabine, nu comme un vers, et attendit que l'infirmier lui passe une serviette. Il s'approcha ensuite du lavabo, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs encore dégoulinants d'eau. Le miroir face à lui le déstabilisait. Il n'avait plus rien du garçon arrogant et snob qui était arrivé dans l'asile il y a un an. Il avait dépéri, jour après jour. Ses yeux gris étaient vides à présent, entourés par de grosses cernes violettes, ses pommettes étaient creuses, et son teint livide. Il ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant. Il n'y avait plus aucune vie dans ses mouvements. Rien que le fait de mettre du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent était devenu douloureux pour lui. La vie l'avait quitté. Enfin, elle l'avait quitté pendant la journée. La nuit, tout était différent. Il se sentait vivant et libre, dynamique et fort.

- Bouge ton cul Malfoy, on n'a pas toute la journée, grommela l'infirmier.

A une époque, Draco aurait répliqué, trouvé un sarcasme ou lui aurait répondu par une pic acide et bien dosée. Mais maintenant il n'en avait plus la force. Il recracha le dentifrice et prit une gorgée d'eau. L'infirmier lui lança des vêtements blancs et il s'habilla rapidement. L'homme l'attacha de nouveau et le guida jusque dans la salle commune où d'autres patients étaient déjà installés. Une musique d'ambiance ridicule et lassante tournait en boucle et rendait dingues ceux qui ne l'étaient pas déjà.

Draco se tourna vers l'infirmier qui le détacha et lui tendit un gobelet remplit de plusieurs pilules de couleurs différentes. Le blond les avala d'une traite puis ouvrit la bouche pour que l'infirmier vérifie qu'il avait bien tout avalé. Il hocha la tête et le laissa s'éloigner.

Ses deux amis l'attendaient de l'autre coté de la salle commune, jouant aux échecs. Le garçon se nommait Tate. Ici pas de nom de famille, tout le monde s'en foutait. Il était blond, rien à avoir avec les cheveux presque blancs de Draco, et avait tout le temps les cheveux en bataille. Tate était l'un des rares à ne pas avoir perdu de poids depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'asile de Westfield, c'est-à-dire deux ans plus tôt. Il avait à peu près vingt-deux ans, comme Draco. Il avait été le premier à l'accueillir dès son arrivé et lui avait montré tout ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire pour se mettre les gardes et les autres pensionnaires à dos. Par exemple, recracher les cachets ou éteindre cet incessant fond sonore horrible qu'était Dominique de Sœur Sourire.

La jeune fille qui se trouvait face à lui, et qui cherchait certainement à déplacer un pion de sa partie d'échec par la force mentale, était Violet. Elle avait le même âge que les deux garçons mais faisait beaucoup moins. On aurait plutôt dit une lycéenne. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains qui dégradait vers le brun et qui lui tombait au milieu du dos. Violet avec de grands yeux chocolat cernés eux aussi de cernes sombres. Elle était assez fine et petite. Quand elle parlait, Draco avait toujours l'impression qu'elle était sous acide. Violet était néanmoins sa plus proche amie et il ne l'expliquait pas vraiment.

Draco s'installa auprès d'eux et les regarda terminer leur partie plus que particulière étant donné que Violet refusait absolument de déplacer ses pions avec ses mains et que Tate déplaçait les pions blancs et noirs. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment une partie d'échec mais plutôt un passe-temps qui leur permettait d'oublier que dans quelques heures, ils seraient de nouveau seuls dans leurs cellules. Draco avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand il les regardait jouer.

- J'ai rêvé d'échec une nuit. Mais les pièces se déplaçaient seul sur le plateau selon ce que le joueur demandait. Et elles frappaient et détruisaient leurs adversaires, annonça Draco.

- Cavalier en E3, s'exclama Violet, les yeux plissés.

Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle commença à crier ses ordres et attira l'attention d'un infirmier qui l'emmena vers une cellule d'isolement pour qu'elle se calme. Les crises étaient habituelles chez Violet mais il était difficile de s'y faire. Le seul qui ne le remarquait pas vraiment était Tate. Le jeune homme était souvent plongé dans son monde depuis quelques temps. Il était indifférent à tout et restait concentré sur une seule chose pendant l'après-midi. Pour preuve, cet après-midi là, il continua à jouer seul aux échecs, faisant des pauses quand ce n'était pas à lui de jouer et même s'il n'avait plus d'adversaire. Et Draco le regardait et replongeait dans ses rêveries.

Il se voyait, marchant dans un couloir éclairé par des torches accrochés le longs des murs. Il y avait de grands et de petits tableaux un peu partout et leurs propriétaires bougeaient et parlaient entre eux. Le plus étonnant était que cela ne le choquait pas. C'était habituel, banal. Il tourna à droite et se retrouva dans les toilettes des filles. Ses mains tremblaient et il sentait sa poitrine tressautait alors qu'il était prit de sanglot. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il pouvait le voir dans le miroir qui se trouvait face à lui. Il était en train de craquer. Une forme fantomatique se posa près de lui et tenta de le rassurer à l'aide de parole douce mais Draco était paniqué. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour accomplir sa mission. Il était perdu et avait besoin d'aide.

La jeune fantôme au cheveux bruns et aux grandes lunettes nommée Mimi Geignarde s'éloigna et fonça vers le toilette où elle était morte en éclaboussant tout autour d'elle quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Draco s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour cacher ses larmes et attendit que la personne qui se trouvait dans le couloir parte. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand Draco releva la tête, il ne vit pas que son reflet dans le miroir. Il y avait aussi celui de Potter. La panique survint et son premier réflexe fut de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un sort. Potter renchérit et bientôt des morceaux de bois, de tuyaux, de robinets et de cuvettes explosèrent dans tous les sens. Draco enchaîna Bouclier sur Bouclier pour se protéger des débris mais ne vit pas la lumière violette lui arriver en pleine poitrine. La douleur inonda tout son corps et il se sentit vaciller.

- Malfoy, tu as de la visite, s'exclama un infirmier depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Draco revint alors au présent et constata que rien de tout cela ne s'était déroulé. Il était toujours dans la salle commune de l'asile et Tate jouait toujours aux échecs tout seul. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Ce rêve lui avait tellement semblé réel. Il avait toujours énormément de mal à en sortir et à revenir à la réalité.

- Malfoy ! cria l'infirmier avec impatience.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmier qui lui remit les chaînes autour de ses poignets.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Draco, étonné de recevoir de la visite.

Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et il n'avait aucun ami. Personne ne lui avait jamais rendu visite auparavant.

- Une certaine Hermione Granger, répondit l'infirmier en regardant son calepin.


	2. Rencontre avec Miss Granger

Résumé : Rêve et réalité sont-ils si opposés ? Ne peuvent-ils pas se rejoindre à un moment ou un autre ?

Draco Malfoy rêve. Il rêve de soleil, de vitesse, de Quidditch et de magie. Et c'est pour cela qu'on l'a interné dans l'asile de Westfield. Ses deux amis, Tate et Violet, l'écoutent jour après jour leur raconter ses histoires surnaturels sur une école nommée Poudlard.

Mais si on tentait de guérir Draco à propos de quelque chose de réel ? Et si Draco, Violet et Tate fuyaient et cherchaient à rejoindre cet univers magique. Et si tout cela les conduisait à faire de grandes découvertes.

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer :<span> l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la talentueuse et formidable J.K Rowling. Les personnages de Tate et Violet m'appartiennent ( j'ai juste reprit leurs prénoms de American Horror Story)

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2<p>

* * *

><p>RENCONTRE AVEC MISS GRANGER<p>

* * *

><p>Playlist<p>

01. Hearing Damage – Thom Yorke. 02. Festival – Sigur Ros. 03. Biting Down – Lorde. 04. Lonely Soul – Unkle. 05. Is There a Ghost – Band of Horses.

* * *

><p>Chaque porte qui séparait Draco de la salle des visites était protégée par des gardes et par de très anciennes serrures. A la première porte de sécurité, un des gardes avait enchaîné Draco au niveau des chevilles. Le métal était pesant et chaque pas était un supplice et lui brûlait la peau. A chaque arrêt, la chaîne frôlait le sol dans un petit tintement selon l'écartement des jambes de Draco. Son parcours serait bientôt fini et la prochaine porte de sécurité serait la dernière, il le savait car il apercevait la lumière du jour derrière les bureaux vitrés des gardes. De la vraie lumière, pas ce jet bleu et faiblard qui éclairait les couloirs et les chambres du bâtiment. La dernière porte passée, un garde marcha à ses côtés, prêt à le maintenir et à le contrôler si Draco faisait le moindre geste.<p>

La salle des visites ressemblaient beaucoup à la salle commune. Des tables grises étaient éparpillées un peu partout, des bancs servant de sièges, les murs étaient blancs et ternes et les hauts-parleurs diffusaient toujours cette musique interminable – en sourdine néanmoins mais toujours présente- . La seule différence était les fenêtres placés en hauteur à sa gauche. Draco leva le regard vers elles, il vit les nuages et il avait l'impression de sentir le vent sur sa peau. Il huma l'air autour de lui mais tout ce qu'il sentait était l'odeur du bois, du métal et de la rouille.

Draco perçut alors un mouvement du coin de l'œil et aperçut la jeune femme, celle qui disait s'appeler Hermione Granger et qui souhaitait lui parler. C'était une belle jeune femme brune, les cheveux courts et un teint pale. Son regard sombre le fixait attentivement, ne laissant entrevoir aucune émotion. Elle s'était placée au fond à droite, assise sur un banc, dos contre le mur, et les mains jointes sur la table. Le garde bougea et le fit avancer. Un pied devant l'autre lentement, essayant de ne pas trop faire frotter le métal contre sa chaire, Draco marcha jusqu'au banc situé face à la jeune femme. Il s'y assit tant bien que mal et posa ses mains enchaînées sur la table qui se trouvait entre eux.

Le cœur de Draco battait rapidement. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Il sentait son regard posé sur lui et le scrutait tandis qu'il ne pouvait lever les siens et la regardait dans les yeux. Il avait peur d'y voir de la pitié ou du mépris. Dans ce lieu où chaque personne était habitué à se côtoyer quotidiennement, Draco avait oublié ce que c'était de croiser une personne extérieur, une personne dont l'avis comptait pour voir s'il était apte à faire partie de cette société.

Les ongles longs et manucurés de la jeune femme tapaient le rebord de la table sur le rythme de la musique qui était diffusée dans les hauts-parleurs. Les jambes croisés, la jupe plissée, elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans le parloir défraîchi et mal aéré de l'asile. Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet de l'intérieur de sa veste en tweed puis les posa sur la table.

- Vous fumez ? demanda t-elle au blond.

- Je n'ai pas le droit, répondit Draco. C'est interdit par le règlement de l'asile.

- Ce sera notre petit secret, dit-elle en se penchant en avant.

Elle avait un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage mais ses yeux chocolats restaient sérieux et fixés sur lui. Draco regarda partout autour de lui. Elle avait réussi à faire fuir tous les infirmiers, ils étaient donc totalement seuls. Il hocha la tête et elle lui tendit une cigarette. Il la plaça entre ses lèvres et attendit qu'elle la lui allume, ce qu'elle fit peu de temps après.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ? demanda Draco.

- J'ai rêvé de vous, dit-elle sérieusement en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, totalement choqué par cette révélation. Il leva la main pour retirer la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres et laissa la fumée s'échapper, attendant qu'elle continue de parler.

- Nous nous trouvions dans un couloir sombre. Il y avait d'autres personnes avec nous. Elles discutaient entre elles et riaient. Nous portions tous des uniformes. De votre côté avec une cravate verte et argenté et de mon côté une cravate rouge et or. Tout d'un coup, vous vous dirigez vers nous et vous vous adressez à un garçon placé à côté de moi. Il a des cheveux noirs et a une drôle de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Vous le regardez avec mépris et dédain. Il vous répond avec une fureur dans le regard. Je sens alors au plus profond de moi que je ne dois pas vous laisser continuer alors je me met entre vous deux. Vous sortez alors un bout de bois de votre poche et le pointait vers nous. Le brun à la cicatrice fait de même. Il y a un drôle d'éclair lumineux et je ressens une grande douleur dans ma bouche, au niveau de mes dents. Je constate alors qu'elles se mettent à s'allonger, de plus en plus. Je vois un homme s'approcher du coin de l'œil, il porte une longue robe sombre et ses cheveux noirs coupés en carré sont graisseux. Et là je me réveille. Ce rêve m'a marqué mais ce n'est pas le seul où vous étiez. Il y en a pleins d'autres mais ils s'effacent. Votre visage m'était familier alors que je ne vous avez jamais rencontré. Alors, j'aimerais savoir. Avez-vous déjà rêvé de moi ?

Sa voix était douce mais elle parlait rapidement. Très rapidement. Elle ne reprit son souffle qu'après avoir fini son monologue et Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle l'avait vu. Et elle avait rêvé de ces lieux, ces lieux étranges et magiques. Il n'était pas fou. Tout cela était réel, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait l'attester à présent. Il repensa alors à sa question. Non, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un de ses rêves, du moins il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Mais si elle apprenait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, peut-être ne voudrait-elle pas témoigner pour lui et le faire sortir d'ici ? Draco, la cigarette toujours en main et le regard fixé sur un trou imaginaire, releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois.

- Oui, je … je vous ai vu …

_Il est temps de montrer ton jeu d'acteur maintenant mon gars ! Allez trouve une histoire à raconter … _Draco avala sa salive et inspira une grande bolée d'air. Son regard se fit alors lointain et sa bouche s'étira pour former un fin sourire l'espace d'une seconde.

- Le bâton était magique en réalité. Ce lieu était un endroit exceptionnelle, une école où on nous apprenait à nous servir de la magie. Cet homme aux cheveux noirs et graisseux était notre professeur de potion. Il était sévère mais juste. La salle de classe où il enseignait se trouvait dans les cachots, dans les sous-sols du château et il y faisait froid. C'était un excellent professeur. J'avais toujours d'excellente note grâce à lui.

Le regard de Draco dériva et il sentit sa voix trembler face à une émotion inconnu. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme mais ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était fort, comme pour un membre de sa famille.

- Mais une jeune fille me dépassait toujours. Elle était toujours la première à lever la main et à répondre avec sa voix haut-perché et agaçante. Elle parlait toujours rapidement, ne respirant qu'après avoir dit tout ce qu'elle savait.

Draco avait perdu le fil. Il s'était laissé emporter. Il ne se souvenait que maintenant de tous ses détails, de tous ses faits. Tout était réel à présent.

- Mes amis et moi, on la surnommait Miss Je-Sais-Tout ou Castor à cause de ses grandes dents de lapin. Et on se moquait d'elle. D'elle, de Weasmoche et du Balafré. Le parfait trio d'idiots …

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Tout était réel. Tout paraissait tellement réel. Il le fallait. Pour sa survie. Il fallait que tout ça soit vrai. Pour qu'il est enfin une raison d'exister.

Le regard d'Hermione se fit plus doux malgré tout ce qu'il venait de dire à propos d'elle.

- Comment est-ce possible ? lui demanda t-elle alors.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée …

Draco secoua la tête. Pourrait-elle l'aider ? En avait-elle les moyens ?

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvez ? s'enquit Draco après réflexion.

- Je me suis dit que votre nom ne devait pas avoir changé. Je suis journaliste et j'ai plusieurs contacts. J'ai trouvé un article sur l'accident de la famille Malfoy. Vos parents étaient assez riches et réputés pour avoir fait la première page pendant quelques temps. Et il y avait ensuite des photos de vous avec des titres alarmants sur votre chute et vos délires. Puis l'enfermement. Ça n'a pas été très difficile de vous trouver en vérité.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour venir me voir ? Vous avez dit que vous aviez fait d'autres rêves avec moi dedans. Vos rêves ont dû commencer en même temps que les miens, c'est-à-dire il y a un an et demi. Mais vous n'arrivez que maintenant … Pourquoi ?

- J'avais peur …

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ?

- Du scepticisme et de la crainte. Je ne suis pas folle Monsieur Malfoy.

- Moi non plus. Pourtant je suis ici. Alors que vous êtes libre.

Draco tira une bouffée de cigarette et se sentit immédiatement apaisé. Sa bouche était pâteuse mais il se sentait bien, détendu.

- Que va t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu dans ce cas, si ce n'est pour m'apporter une solution ?

- Je suis venue pour me prouver que je n'étais pas folle mais je repartirai avec plus de questions que de réponses.

- Je ne resterai pas enfermé ici à attendre que vous trouviez les réponses. Maintenant que l'on sait que quelque chose d'étrange est en train d'arriver, il faut en parler autour de nous. Il faut que vous me sortiez d'ici.

- Non, non, je ne peux rien faire Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne peux pas risquer mon emploi pour une histoire de rêves.

- Une histoire de rêves ?! C'est bien plus que ça Miss Granger ! C'est ma vie !

La colère montait rapidement et les traits de Draco se crispaient sur son visage. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il fulminait et ne pouvait contenir toute sa rage. Il s'était levé à présent et dominait la jeune femme de toute sa hauteur. La cigarette était tombée et Hermione semblait paniquée. Elle appelle les gardes qui accoururent et repoussèrent Draco qu'ils ramenèrent vers l'extérieur de la salle des visites. Draco se débattait et criait.

- Il faut que vous me sortiez de là ! C'est réel ! Les rêves sont réels !

Il ne s'aperçut pas, cette fois-ci, de tous les couloirs qu'on lui fit parcourir. Il ne sentit pas non plus qu'on lui retirait les chaînes de ses chevilles. Les larmes coulaient sans vouloir s'arrêter et Draco gémissait, la vue totalement brouillée. Il se calma quand on atteignit la dernière porte de sécurité. Il vit un infirmier s'approcher de lui. Il sentit qu'on posait un gobelet contre ses lèvres, il avala alors tous les cachets d'une traite.

- J'ai un peu forcé sur les doses Monsieur Malfoy mais ça devrait vous calmer. Respirez …

Ses paupières devinrent plus lourdes et il se sentit dériver. Il flottait dans les airs, léger comme une plume. Enfin un vrai sommeil. Un sommeil lourd. Un sommeil sans rêve.

oOo

Les paupières de Draco papillonnèrent un instant. Le blond se mit alors à grogner en bougeant, une douleur lui vrillant les tympans. Il posa ses mains sous lui pour l'aider à se soulever et constata qu'il se trouvait sur du bitume. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et bondit sur ses pieds, tournant son regard dans tous les sens.

Des maisons l'entouraient alors qu'il se trouvait sur une chaussée. Il faisait nuit mais la pleine lune lui permettait de discerner à peu près tous les bâtiments. Draco fit un pas en avant, constatant qu'il portait toujours ses chaussures noires et les liens qui lui serraient les poignets. D'habitude, dans ses rêves, Draco était en uniforme ou dans cette drôle tenue de sport pour jouer au « Quidditch ». Mais cette fois, il était revêtu de son uniforme de prisonnier, ou de « patient » comme préféraient les appeler les infirmiers.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans les maisons et les lampadaires placés dans la rue étaient éteins. Personne ne pouvait donc le voir. Le jeune homme se sentait épuisé et agacé par la situation. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le pas claudiquant, il arriva au bout de la rue à un croisement et constata qu'un petit parc se trouvait face à lui. Draco avait presque envie de pleurer. Réel ou pas réel, vivant ou non-vivant, rêve ou réalité, lumière ou obscurité. Tout tournait en rond dans son esprit. La fatigue prit possession de son être et le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait comprendre. Son mal de tête s'accentuait.

Tout se déroula au ralentis.

Il se sentit chuter au sol, ses jambes le lâchant. Il sentit ses mains griffer le goudron et s'y agripper. Il sentit la douleur intense le frapper au ventre. Il vit l'éclair de lumière se diriger vers lui. Il sentit tout son corps s'immobiliser et se tendre. Il vit les ombres s'approcher de lui du coin de l'œil. Il entendit des voix. Il sentit des frissons parcourir son corps alors qu'une personne s'agenouillait devant lui. Il vit alors la jeune femme aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux dents de lapin, son bout de bois posé contre sa poitrine. Il sentit la douleur quand la baguette s'enfonça dans sa peau. Il se sentit résister. Puis il lâcha prise, fermant les yeux, détendant chacun de ses muscles et se laissa retomber dans l'inconscience, espérant retrouver la familiarité de l'asile ou même mieux, de Poudlard.


End file.
